erinmcnallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reading interest interview
Evaluation of a reading interest interview Evaluating reading interest interview was quite interesting for me. Luke is a second grader. During the Interest Inventory survey, Luke was more thrilled to answers about his favorite sports team and what he does after school rather than about how he felt about reading aloud. His favorite books that he liked to read were called Star Wars: Clone Wars. It is the cartoon version of the original Star Wars. When asked if he liked it when his teacher read to him, he expressed that he did enjoy it because he understood the reading better. When he would read out loud, Luke felt nervous. When asked what he would prefer to do, Luke said he would rather watch TV instead of read. His favorite TV show is “Star Wars: Clone Wars.” Whenever Luke is at home, he mostly likes to read storybooks. When we got to more personal questions like favorite activities, Luke got more into his responses. After school, Luke likes to play sports like soccer and baseball and ride his bike or scooter. He also enjoys playing with his Webkins online. After the Interest Inventory, I asked Luke some questions from the Reading Interview. At this point of the interview, Luke started to ease up. When asked who reads to him at home, he responded by both his mom and dad. Luke’s favorite place to read is in his bedroom before bed. When I asked Luke what his favorite book was about, he got excited and told me every detail about it, so when asked, if he enjoyed talking about books, he said that he did. Luke said that improved his reading ability was practicing a lot. Whenever he got to a word that he did not know, he would either skip it or wait until he was told what the word was. During the interview, it seemed as though he was hesitant to answer questions about reading; when he would come to a question about a something he enjoyed doing it was easier for him answer. Analyzing Luke’s interview, I came to the conclusion that he is easier to respond to something that he enjoys to do. From the interview, I think that Luke has some confidence issues during reading. This is because how precaution he was when asked about reading out loud. From my analysis, it appears that Luke may have some comprehension problems because he would prefer to have someone else read to him. Because Luke may have a problem in comprehension, it is probable that he has a problem in fluency. It seemed that he knew how to read because Luke stated that when he practices, he is a better reader. However, he explained that he would skip words when he could not decode them. This can make him miss vital information in the story, and lose his rate and comprehension. If I were doing this on a real student, I would try to concentrate on comprehension exercises to increase his fluency in reading. Back to Reading